1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a wire harness for mounting on an equipment.
2. Background Art
JP-A-11-26093 discloses a conventional structure for connecting a plurality of shielded wires to an equipment such as an inverter device in an electric car. In this structure, mounting holes are formed in an electrically-conductive shield casing, and equipment-side terminals, provided within the shield casing, are disposed immediately adjacent respectively to these mounting holes in opposed relation thereto, and wire-side terminals, fixedly secured respectively to end portions of the shielded wires, are set respectively in the mounting holes, and are connected respectively to the equipment-side terminals, and an end portion of a shield layer of each of the shielded wires is connected to the shield casing. Generally, a tubular member (called a braided wire), which is so flexible as to be deformed, is used as a shield layer of a shielded wire, and the above conventional structure is not an exception. Therefore, in this conventional example, as means for surely connecting the easily-deformable shield layer to the shield casing, there is used a structure in which a shield shell of high rigidity is fitted on the shielded wire, and the shield layer is connected to the shield shell, and the shield shell is contacted with the shield casing.
Thus, in the conventional structure, although there are used the plurality of shielded wires, the separate shield shells are required respectively for the shielded wires, and therefore there has been encountered a disadvantage that the number of the shield shells, as well as the time and labor required for mounting the shield shells, increases.
And besides, in the above conventional example, as means for contacting the shield shell with the shield casing, there is used a structure in which the shield shell is mounted on a housing, and this housing is fitted in the mounting hole. The end portion of the shielded wire, to which the metal terminal is connected, is disposed forwardly of the shield shell, and therefore the end portion of the shielded wire projects from the housing. Therefore, there is a fear that a liquid (for example, lubricating oil) within the shield casing leaks to the exterior of the shield casing through gaps between metal wire elements forming the shielded wire.